


FIC: Saved

by jagnikjen



Series: The John Chronicles [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has second thoughts about taking Walt into the forest, but he's saved by a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Saved

**Saved**

The door to the orphanage opened and the rotund peasant woman smiled at him.

John nodded at her. “I've come for Walt.”

“Aye,” she said. “One moment.” The woman disappeared into the barn-sized structure and a moment later John heard her call Walt's name.

He'd agonized over the decision, but he just knew he could not let that boy go. His own boy had a mother and a father who loved him. Two fathers, though John hated that it was so. But he was grateful that Little Little John had a man in his life, to look after him. A good man like Luke. And a new life, a better life than the one he'd had here.

Walt had no one. And unlike his own son, Walt could handle the forest. He'd been living in Bertha's traveling cart, after all. Now he'd have... what exactly?

Doubts assailed John anew. Maybe this wasn't the right thing. Maybe he shouldn't take Walt from this place. Take away the roof over his head and regular meals.

Maybe John should just disappear back into the trees and forget the boy.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he whirled around, ready to club his attacker with his staff. His heart thumped in his chest

“Whoa-ho, John, it's me,” Robin exclaimed, jumping back and holding up his arms.

“Geez, Robin, I coulda clubbed ya.”

“Sorry. I didn't think you'd be so jumpy.”

“I was thinkin'.”

Robin nodded. “I figured you might be. Thinking yourself right out of your decision. You're doing the right thing, John. Walt deserves someone who loves him.”

Someone who loves him.  And whose only interest in him wasn't selling him to the highest bidder. John did love him. Somehow, through the events of the last few days, this boy had gotten under John's skin and wormed his way into John's heart.

John nodded again. “Thanks, Robin," he said quietly.

“Glad to help...I'll see you two back at the camp.” Robin left as quickly and as quietly as he'd come.

A moment later, the door swung open and Walt stood there. His whole face lit up like the sun and he grinned widely. “John,” he exclaimed. “You came back!” He threw himself at John and wrapped his arms around John's middle.

John's hands landed on Walt's shoulders and slid down his back, holding him close. Tears welled in John's eyes and love flooded his being. “Aye,” he said gruffly.

They stood there a bit until John was able to get his emotions under control.

“All right, lad, let's go home,” he said at last.

“Home?” Walt slipped his hand into John's.

John glanced down at their connection and thought his heart would burst. He nodded once. “Home.” ****

~ Fin ~


End file.
